Little Miss Prissy
by xJustAnotherGalx
Summary: Bella, an uptight cardiovascular surgeon, is only looking for a vacation on the beautiful beaches of Aruba after five tedious years of residency. Yet when she meets the unbelievably handsome mystery man, will she be able to relax?


Summary: Bella, an uptight cardiovascular surgeon, is only looking for a vacation on the beautiful beaches of Aruba after five tedious years of residency. Yet when she meets the unbelievably handsome mystery man, will she be able to relax?

Chapter 1

"Please fasten your seat belts as we prepare for takeoff," the intercom sounded. I absent mindedly clicked my belt into place while reading the front page of New York Times, a task I never fail to do each day. Turning the page I see an article about the Health Care Bill. Urgh! I can never escape from work. Jamming the paper into the pocket of the front seat, I sit back and attempt to relax enough for sleep to capture me.

Having finished my residency just six hours ago, I was determined to reward myself with a quick getaway before I had to start working again. It had been an intense five years of endless surgical rotations, sucking up to arrogant attendings, and worst of all: no sleep. I felt the plane begin to taxi onto the runway. I was finally drifting off into a deep, comforting oblivion as we slowly ascended into the open skies.

"Excuse me… eh hello," I heard an irritating voice coming from my left. Seriously! I reluctantly open my eyes and see a man beside me. He must have been the idiot who arrived just before the gate closed. I blink my eyes again in an effort to regain awareness. "Can I have your copy of the New York Times," he asked. I couldn't believe him! I had finally been able to sleep after ten hours of surgery and he wakes me up to ask for a stupid newspaper.

"Seriously?" I gawk at him trying to find any sign of sardonic amusement in his face. Instead, I just see nonchalant enquiry.

Too irritated to put up a fight, I throw the newspaper to him and close my eyes once more. After five minutes of changing positions in the cramped economy seat, I realize my attempts are futile. With a huff of air, I open my eyes. I look to my right to take a closer look at the bastard who interrupted the only rest I was likely to have on this plane. He was wearing a silky blue button down shirt and expensive navy blue slacks. His short, neat hair has a rich dark brown color that complimented his brooding green eyes. I noticed he has a well-defined jaw with a little bit of stubble. My ogling ended when he looked my way expectantly. Confused about what to do, I just smiled awkwardly turned my attention to little screen in front of me displaying the flight's path to Aruba.

"Wow you look like hell, I'm sorry by the way if I disturbed you from your sleep earlier," he said, never leaving his eyes from the newspaper. All of a sudden I felt extremely self-conscious. It had been a long time since I've stepped been out of the OR amongst normal, well rested people. Sore eyes with large bags were a normal feature among the people I work with. I couldn't believe this man, first he interrupts me and then he comments on how ugly I look!

"I'm so sorry for the inconvenience," I retorted "I unfortunately spent ten hours trying to save a man who had three bullets lodged into his chest, so I would really appreciate if you could just mind your own damn business."

"No need to get pissed, I was just apologizing," he answered. I smirked at how insincere he was. "Hey, how about we start over, I'm Edward Cullen, and you are?" he said reaching over for a handshake.

I look down at his hand incredulously. Does this guy seriously think he can just use a terribly clichéd line and appease me? "Didn't I just tell you to mind your own business?" With an amused withdrawal, Edwards returned to the newspaper, while I took out my very worn copy of Les Miserables from my tote bag.

The rest of the five hours was spent in mutual hostility. I avoided the reheated dinner they served and only stopped reading to go to the toilet which was made very inconvenient when Edward refused to get up. He simply sat back as I crammed by self between the front seat and his lap. When the plane finally touched down, I quickly repacked all my things into my tote bag and unfastened my seatbelt.

"In a hurry?" Edward asked mockingly.

"Yes as a matter of fact, I delight in knowing that I am minutes away from leaving you and this plane for good," I answered.

"Harsh," was his reply as he got up to follow the line out of the plane.

I speed walked ahead of everyone else and quickly went through immigration. I mentally squealed as I saw my luggage waiting beside the conveyor system. First one out of the airport the warm tropical weather engulfed me in the most delicious way; I quickly grabbed the first taxi to my resort.

Being a resident does not promise a great salary, but spending almost every minute of your life in a hospital means you don't have a lot of time to spend the money, which eventually builds up. So I decided to splurge and book a week's stay at a five star hotel overlooking the glorious beaches of Aruba.

Finally I arrive at the elegant entrance of the hotel as buff young men enthusiastically greet me and take my luggage. Basking in the new environment, I feel a sense of relaxation wash over me as I walk into the lobby. The feeling is short lived. I see haughty Edward at the reception desk also checking in. When am I going to be rid of this man? I walk over hesitantly and ask another receptionist for my reserved room.

"Well, well well, if it isn't little miss prissy again," he leans over, "I thought you never want to see me again."

I roll my eyes as I reply "I tried, but I realized that's not such an easy endeavor, by the way, how did you get here so fast? I was pretty sure I was the first one out of the airport!'

"I have _connections_," Edwards stated. Of course, Edward Cullen is a petty heiress who never had to lift a finger his entire life. It dawned why I have such an aversion to this man I barely know, he is a lazy rich boy who has no reason to think of anyone else.

"Ahhh, I totally get it now.

"What?"

I took my keycard from the receptionist and began walking outside to the golf cart which would take me to my room. "Why you're such an ass." He followed me as I gave the driver my room number and sat on the empty seat.

"I'm amused, please, explain yourself."

"You have no consideration for time and you are incapable of being empathetic, which makes complete sense since you've had everything handed to you on a silver platter your entire life."

"You don't know anything about me," I could feel his eyes on me. I reluctantly look back only to be captured by those magnetic green eyes. I break away from his gaze when the golf cart stops in front of a row of villa style rooms overlooking the beach.

"Keep going ahead and you will find your rooms," the driver says in a strong accent.

"You're mistaken, we are not together, this is only my room."

"Yes miss your room 127 and his 128," the driver replies. For the second time that day all prospects of relaxation seemed impossible.

I repress my anger and calmly approach the driver with the best smile I could fake. "What's your name?"

"Dawid miss," the driver looked very nervous.

"Dawid, I have been looking forward to this break for a very long time, and I intend to relax, so if you could please cooperate with me, I need a new room."

"I'm sorry miss, we do not have any rooms available for you. Every room is booked, I can't do anything. "

"So you are telling me that this entire hotel does not have a single room for me?" I try very hard to not scream.

"Dawid, little miss prissy here is just being unreasonable," Edward intercepts "it seems that she is unfamiliar with being empathetic." He smiles at me as he tips Dawid, pats him on the shoulder and starts towards his room.

"What the hell!" I screech. "You have no right to do that."

"Well I just did, the poor guy looked like he was about to piss himself."

"Ok, listen to me," I run ahead of him and duck underneath his arm before he can reach the door. "I would really like to enjoy this vacation, so could we just agree to completely ignore each other until the end of the week?"

"I'm sorry I can't do that prissy," he leans closer as I step back only to collide with his room's door. I can feel his breath on my cheek.

"Why not," I asked in a childlike manner.

"Because I find you fascinating," he steps closer so that our chests were only inches apart. I feel my breath become heavier. My temper begins to dissipate as I inhale his wonderful scent. Just when I think that he is leaning in to kiss me, I hear him swipe his keycard.

I let out an exasperated huff and push his torso away.

"See you soon prissy," he chides as I go to my own room next door.

My first fanfic, I hope you all like it. Please, please give me feedback. I will probably continue to write this fanfic even is no one read it, but I would still appreciate comments.


End file.
